Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place.... "what do you need help with?"asked Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I need you to kill Orpheus," he said. ⒸloudⒹash 22:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "i already tryed he wont die"meowed Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Follow me," said Keres. He started to walk away, eyes shut. ⒸloudⒹash 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade followed Keres.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) They walked over to the entrance of the Place of Eternal Darkness. The Cerberus growled at them, ready to attack. Keres leaped onto of a nearby dumpster and brushed his tail up against the lyre that was left there, the same one used by Orpheus to take the Cerberus. The three-headed dog fell asleep. Keres walked into the entrance of the PLace of Eternal Darkness. ⒸloudⒹash 23:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Poppy padded out of a nearby fallen trash-can, eyes tired. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "nice you made the dog fall asleep"Shade said impressed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Keres didn't reply. He walked over to the Styx and placed a small bottle into the river. He gave the bottle of toxic water to Shade. "Kill the shapeshifter," said Keres. ⒸloudⒹash 23:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "what ever you say"meowed Shade taking the bottle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Keres vanished.... ⒸloudⒹash 23:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade dashed toward the Alley where all the rogues where and did what he needed to do.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus was asleep. ⒸloudⒹash 23:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Poppy flew up to a roof, staring up at the moon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He woke up suddenly. ⒸloudⒹash 23:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade vanished.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He stood up. "Who's there?" he asked into the darkness. ⒸloudⒹash 23:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadow dashed toward Orpheus "are you okay?!"asked Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" asked Orpheus. ⒸloudⒹash 23:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "i think i heard Shade"Shadow meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus nodded. "Yeah, I felt like I was being watched or something," he replied. Eurydice woke up. "What's wrong?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 23:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "do you think he is trying to kill you for bringing that dog on him?"asked shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus shrugged. "I don't know, he attacked us first," he replied. ⒸloudⒹash 23:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade poped up behind Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus swiftly turned into a dragon and breathed fire at Shade. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade dodged and attacked shadow ripping his throat with his claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "No!" shouted Mink, tears in her eyes. She slashed at Shade's face. Orpheus hissed at Shade, turned back into a cat, and lunged at him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade had the poison on his claws,Shadow yelled in pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Mink dragged Shadow out of the battle. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade sliced his claws through Orpheus's back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus hissed in pain. His vision began to blur and he felt dizzy. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade jabbed his claws into Orpheus's face, Gold ripped his claws through Shade's throat and belly "dont you lay a claw on them again!"Gold yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus was bleeding heavily and his wounds couldn't heal. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade was dead,"someone help Orpheus!"yelled Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Icy and Eurydice ran over to him. Icy placed marigold on his wounds. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was breathing heavily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) She covered his wouns in cobwebs than turned to help Shadow. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "is Shadow ganna be okay?"asked Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I think so," said Icy. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "good"meowed Gold "how about Orpheus?".Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) She didn't reply. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gold looked at her with fear in his eyes "he wont...he....cant"Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know if my brother will live or die," said Icy, on the verge of crying. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) a tear ran down Golds face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Orpheus was still in a critical condition. He had already survived the River Styx once, and he couldn't handle another exposure to its toxic waters. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadow opened his eyes "what....happened...."he meowed weakly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "You were attacked by Shade," said Icy. She was tending to Orpheus' wounds. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "that fox heart"Shadow growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus' condition wasn't impproving. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "where is Mink?"asked Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Icy pionted at her den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "can you bring her over here for me"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Icy nodded and padded inside the den. She and Mink walked out of the den and Mink ran over to Shadow. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 15:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "are you okay Mink? did Shade attack you too?"asked Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mink shook her head. --- Eurydice was by Orpheus' side. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "is Orpheus okay?"Shadow asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice didn't reply. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadow walked out of the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Keres watched the cats from a distance. "Shade is a weak, worthless idiot," he hissed to himself. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade was behind Keres, he ripped throught Keres's chest with the poison still on his claws..Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Blood dripped from the wound in Keres' chest. There was a moment of silence, but then, Keres started to laugh. His laugh grew louder and more evil then he stood up. He opened up his eyes, his empty, souless eyes. "You are foolish to think that you can harm me!" he hissed, mockingly. He turned into a ghostly white monster and slammed Shade up against the walls. Keres' wounds had healed and he slashed many wounds in Shade's face and chest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade's wounds healed "you can do better than that"he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Keres poisoned Shade. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:59, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade poisond Keres back then ripped him in half.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Keres was immune to poison and the two halves of him turned into snakes. One of the snakes coiled arround Shade and the other bite him in the head, injecting poison into his brain. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade vanished then ripped the snakes into little peaces.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The little peices turned into spiders and continued to poison Shade until the piont where he was almost to weak to fight. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade squished the spiders into nothing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The spiders formed into one giant spider that was almost as tall as a twoleg nest. ---- "What's that?!" asked Icy, pionting at the giant ghostly spider. "I don't know," said Orpheus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade spit fire at the spider.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) It had no effect on Keres. Keres smashed Shade. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade made an earthquake "i have more power than you so give up while you can!"hissed Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "No one has more power than me," said Keres. "Not even the great Pegasus, creator of the Starry Skies. You are mearly a kittypet to me." Keres threw Shade across twoleg place. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade was back in a blink of an eye "are you sure about that"he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not amused," said Keres. Paris ran past Shade and stole the toxic water that was left. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "you think poison can kill me!"spat Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Paris attacked Shade, not sure if he was the good guy or the bad guy. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade dodged his attacks and sunk his claws into Paris's neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Paris dodged the attack and ran as fast as lightning arround Shade, attacking him as he ran by. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Fyra looked around. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 19:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade dodged Paris's attacks then ripped his claws in Paris's face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Paris dodged the attacks. "Ha! What are you? A turtle or a cat?" said Paris, mockingly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "turtle's must be pretty fast then"hissed Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "No you're not," said Paris. He attacked Shade an dumped the River Styx water on him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "your really ganna put water on me"meowed Shade shaking his fur.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I thought turtles liked water," said Paris, mockingly. He slashed at Shade again. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shade dodged "i'm a land turtle"Shade meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Paris slammed Shade's head into a building. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 20:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "do you actually think that hurts me"meowed Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know, I've never fought a land turtle before," said Paris. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 20:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "thats not funny"Shade laughed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Because your a land turtle, that's why," said Paris. He slashed at Shade's head. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 20:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) his wounds healed "if i'm a land turtle what would that make you?"laughed Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction